Titanic
by Alliando
Summary: Titanic AU with Nezumi and Shion :)


**Hey guys, hope you enjoy this titanic scene  
Warning though, not safe for children's eyes even though nothing happens LOL**

"What's this?"  
Nezumi held the diamond necklace between his slender fingers, inspecting it with curiosity.  
Shion walked over to where Nezumi stood and peered over his shoulder.  
"Oh that? It's a diamond."

Nezumi grinned. "That's one big rock. Would you mind if I chucked it into the sea and see if it'll skip?"  
Shion attempted a glare. "Nezumi..."

Nezumi smiled one of his rare smiles and Shion's heart promptly stopped. The raven smirked at the prince's growing redness and continued to play with the rare sapphire diamond, lulling elegantly through his touch.  
"Nezumi."  
"Hn?"

Shion drew a sharp breath, suddenly feeling daring.

"-I want you to draw me like one of your French girls."

Nezumi turned to look at Shion, an incredulous expression taking over his features.  
"What?"

"Wearing this."  
"Uh huh...?"  
Shion paused before continuing.

"Wearing... only this."

Nezumi looked at him in disbelief.

"S-Shion?" he stuttered. Was the pampered prince really asking for-

Shion's expression stopped his thoughts. Although his face was red, he was serious. His eyes told him so.

Nezumi stared at him for a minute before succumbing to temptation.  
He sighed, before giving a little grin.  
"As you wish; your majesty."

-

Nezumi grabbed the sofa, dragging it across the carpeted floor.  
I could work my whole entire life, and yet that still would not sum up to how much this ugly piece of furniture is worth. He had a sudden urge to dent it.

Not now Nezumi, you will have that chance later; he told himself. Shion's...  
The raven suppressed a blush, furiously trying to calm himself down.

That did not help his erratic heartbeat when Shion came into the room, naked.

Nezumi's breath hitched, but did not let it show. "Huh. So that scar does entwine through your whole body." He attempted to say off-handedly.

He could be stoic all he liked, but he could not deny the fact that his hands were itching to trace the pale pink scar that travelled along Shion's skin.

"A-ah...Yeah." Shion had to steel himself not to attempt to cover himself up, he could already feel his embarrassment in the form of heat warm his cheeks.  
"Where do I go?"

"On the bed." Nezumi could've slapped himself. "The couch."

Shion made his way towards the sofa and laid down on it, almost tripping in his haste. Nezumi grinned; the white head would always be clumsy. But he couldn't afford that luxury, which was probably why he was always "so elegant in his movements" as Shion had put it.

Nezumi took out the charcoal and pointed at Shion. "Hey, move your hand over a bit. No, your right hand. Jeez Shion, how many right hands do you have?"  
"I'm trying." Shion moaned. "I've never really done this before."  
"Sure you have, you airhead. I bet you've probably got a whole art gallery just full of your self portraits."

"Well I've never done it naked, so..."  
Shion stopped mid-sentence and almost instantaneously a pink tinge had spread across his face.  
Nezumi suppressed a smirk at his reaction and waved his hand, resignedly deciding to put Shion out of his misery. "Just don't fidget, ok?"  
And with a flick of his long bangs he began to sketch on the page.

As he sketched the outline of Shion's slender body, he alternated from feasting his eyes on the naked man before him and attempting to capture his beauty in both his mind and the page. The scar that wrapped around Shion was a red snake, peeking its head on his cheek before coiling around his neck. The snake continued down his body  
around his waist through his innermost regions and finished entwining its tail on his left leg.

It was alluring and most of all, seductive. Nezumi wished he could trace him, feel his skin, entangle his fingers into his almost transparent hair, be lost in his crimson eyes and join their bodies together in the throes of ecstasy.

From the couch, Shion watched Nezumi sketch him. His melted silver eyes flickered from the paper to him, intently observing every detail of his body. Shion's heart beat wildly, nervous at Nezumi's intent gaze which seemed to look into the very fabric of his soul.

It was by far the most erotic thing that Shion had ever experienced, let alone initiate.

By the time Nezumi was done, Shion was breathless with longing. Little did he know, Nezumi was too.

As the beautifully crafted piece laid on the table, he reached for a kiss.

**What does your heart yearn for?  
Your utmost desire-**

_-I want you, and no one else._


End file.
